nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Project Omega
Project Omega (fully known as Chapter 3: Project Omega) is a map in the Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare Zombies saga that was created by RoachTheIntelCollector. Set at the Coil Arms Division's headquarters within the outer orbit of the Milky Way Galaxy, our four heroes will uncover a dark plan that could change the war forever, as well as encounter a dangerous superweapon created by the organization in order to tip the Human-Alien Conflict in their favor. This map concludes the first half of the Zombies saga in Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare, but also is one of the main foundations for the second half of the saga as well. The map returns as part of the Zombiology Collection in Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare III. Characters * "Athena" (playable) * Alain Bourden (playable) * Jack McMack (playable) * Brian Thompson (playable) * Paul Thompson (K.I.A.) * Cricket (K.I.A.) * Amsel Caligari (audio logs only, remastered version) Overview Project Omega is set a derelict space station that was once the main headquarters for the Coil Arms Division. The map introduces a new mechanic to the map, the HAZMAT Suit, which functions similarly to the P.E.S. from Moon. This suit allows players to access areas that have been contaminated by the Cricket's gaseous spores. The player can trade this out with the Hacker, which is a key part in the map's main easter egg, Repercussions. Loading Bay The players spawn inside the Loading Bay of the space station. Here, the player can find one of the locations where the HAZMAT Suit can be acquired. Helping Hand can be found on the left side of the room, costing either 500 points or 1500 points depending if the player is playing solo or co-op. A Mystery Box location is also found on the right side of the room, directly next to DTe-12, which costs 500 points. The DTn-64 CQC is also found in this room, to the right of the 750 point door to the main corridor. Corridor The Corridor is the largest room of the entire map. It connects with nearly every other room within the map. The entire layout of this room resembles a massive letter "I". Within the corridor are boxes that the player can navigate around after branching hallways. There are also smaller hallways that branch off from this room. Inside the corridor are a few things the player can use, such as Human Shield for 2500 points, another Mystery Box location, and two wall weapons, the V-61 and the MPX-24, the former costing 750 points while the latter costs 1000 points. Each door that also branches off to another room costs 1000 points. Parts of the corridor are also contaminated, which can hurt and even down the player if they don't have a HAZMAT Suit. Mess Hall The Mess Hall is a room that can be accessed from the main Corridor, costing 1000 points to enter. In this room is a 750 point door that leads to the Medical Bay, which can be found at the end of another hallway within the Mess Hall. A Mystery Box location is here as well, as well as the Sugar Rush perk for 3000 points and a Trash Chute for 500 points. Laboratory The Laboratory can be accessed from two different ways; through the 1000 point door in the main Corridor or the 1000 point door in the hallway that contains the Escape Pods and the one-way staircase from the Trash Chute Hallway. Inside the Laboratory is window that has the Hangar / Cargo Bay area on the other side, a broken experimental teleporter, a Mystery Box location, the M4X1 for 1500 points, and the Der Wunderfizz machine, which can be activated for 1500 points. There is also a 750 point door in the room that leads to the Control Room and a Trash Chute for 500 points. Inside this room is also the Weapon Locker, where players can get weapons that have been stored there from other maps. Control Room The Control Room can be accessed from two ways the 750 point door in the Laboratory or the 750 point door in the Crew Quarters. Inside this room is where the Power Switch is located, as well as a Mystery Box location and Marathon Runner for 2000 points. The Hacker can be found on a table in this room after it is acquired and placed there during the main easter egg. A computer terminal in this room is also used to activate the map's easter egg song. Medical Bay The Medical Bay can be accessed from either the 1000 point door in the main Corridor or the 750 point door at the end of the side hallway in the Mess Hall. Inside this room is another Mystery Box location, the Mag-5 for 1250 points and a Trash Chute for 500 points. A station for HAZMAT Suits can also be found in here. Crew Quarters The Crew Quarters can be accessed from a 1000 point door in the main Corridor and is located directly across from the Medical Bay. Inside this room are several bunks, as well as the TXs-6 for 1250 points and Stopping Power for 2000 points. There is also a 750 point door in the back of the room that leads into a side hallway which brings the player to the Control Room. Inside this room is also the Bank system, where players can get points that have been stored there from other maps. Hangar / Cargo Bay The Hangar / Cargo Bay area can be seen behind a window within the Laboratory, but it cannot be accessed during normal gameplay. This entire room is also heavily contaiminated with the gaseous spores. During the easter egg, the player must teleport to the Hangar after repairing an experimental teleporter in the Laboratory. In here is where the Hacker can be found, laying on top of a wooden crate within the room. After picking it up, the player can place the Hacker on a table within the Control Room after the player is automatically teleported back from the Laboratory after picking up the Hacker. Placing it down will keep it in place, allowing anyone to take it for future use. Losing it by trading it out for the HAZMAT Suit will cause it to go back to the table on the Laboratory. Escape Pods The Escape Pods can be accessed from a side hallway that branches off from the main Corridor. In this hallway is also the exit of the one-way staircase from the Trash Chute Hallway below, as well as the 1000 point door to the Laboratory. The Escape Pods are used by the player once the player defeats the Cricket and can be purchased for 20000 points. Trash Chute Hallway The Trash Chute Hallway can be accessed from either the Mess Hall, Laboratory or Medical Bay via a trash chute once the power has been restored. Going down one will bring the player to a hallway below the main Corridor, where a locked door to the Engine Room can be found, as well as a one-way staircase leading back up to the main Corridor. The Pack-a-Punch Machine is found in this hallway, but can be unlocked once the player has gone down all three Trash Chutes around the map. This room is also partially contiminated, most notably by the locked door to the Engine Room. Engine Room The Engine Room is the final room of the map. It can be only accessed once the player has completed all of the steps to the main easter egg and is located in the hallway connecting the staircase up to the main Corridor and the end of the Trash Chute. Inside this room is where the boss fight against the Cricket takes place. The room is elevated with two floors. The second floor of the room is all scaffolding, which wraps around the massive engine in the center of the room. This entire room is also covered with the Cricket's gaseous spores, meaning a HAZMAT Suit is required before the player can fight the Cricket. The room is blocked off after the player defeats the Cricket. Weapons Starting Weapons * MX-1911 * Knife * Grenades Off-Wall Weapons * DTe-12 - 500 points * DTn-64 CQC - 500 points * V-61 - 750 points * MPX-24 - 1000 points * TXs-6 - 1250 points * Mag-5 - 1250 points * M4X1 - 1500 points Mystery Box * DTa-45 * ACX * TX-82 * TX-90 * TXL-4 * Volk Mk II (remastered version only) * DTs-5 * PX-90 * UXP-45 * DTm-240 * V-150 * M60X4 * TXR-98A * UXAX-12 * JV-9 * AL-8 * DTR-61 * Reaper * TXB-5 * X44 * TX-46 (Single or Akimbo) * RXa-54 * TXZ-15 * Railgun Perks * Human Shield '- Withstand more damage, 2500 points. * 'Helping Hand - Revive faster, 500/1500 points. * Speed Loader '- Reload guns faster, 3000 points. * 'Marathon Runner '- Sprint faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Stopping Power '- Shoot faster and gives more damage, 2000 points. * 'Fallout Enhancement - Grants the player the ability to receive no splash damage and created a nuke effect when diving to prone, 1500 points (via Der Wunderfizz). * Sugar Rush - ADS faster, faster mobility when aiming down the sights and increased hipfire accuracy on all weapons, 3000 points. *'Der Wunderfizz' - Grants the player a random perk, 1500 points. Easter Eggs Main Quest * The Coil Arms Division superweapon must be located and destroyed. Songs * Prime Versus Bee by Steve Jablonsky can be activated by interacting with a computer terminal in the Control Room three times. A looped version is also heard during the final boss fight against the Cricket. Gallery Project Omega.jpg|Teaser image. Project Omega Loading Screen.png|Loading screen. Trivia * The layout and concept of the map was inspired from the Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare multiplayer map Frontier. Navigation Category:Custom Zombies Category:Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare Zombies Maps Category:Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare III Zombies Maps